User talk:Ghost-ludachris
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Re: Commision Yeah, thanks for the offer xD. As soon as I'll come up with some good idea, I'll inform you about it. Tha Hummel greetz - HummelHunter 20:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Tojomba-the Earth Wyvern Tojomba is a large flying wyvern about the size of a Doboruberuku.They have a large mace like tail like the Dobo,it also sports a pair of tusks.They have thick skin that requires green sharpness to penertrate.Their wings are large to be able to fly,but for their emmense weight they usually walk.They have two limps of dirt and plant matter on their backs and their arms are very large(like Countjoe1's Itimaiban)They have a dark brown underbely and green and brown skin due to the plant matter and dirt.They have the ability to blast a concentrated beam of light.It is able to do this because it ingests light crystals and a special organ in their body that that utlises the flash from the crystals and blasts it in a beam form. GreatHunter 00:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Tojomba Yes it is like Dobo in many ways but it is a flying wyvern and can shoot concentrated beams of light. GreatHunter 12:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Deviantart You mentioned a Monster Hunter Fanon club on Deviantart, now Im new on Deviantart, so at this point I dont wanna put too much thought into it. BTW Do you have a Deviant account? If so mines is "Countjoe1". Monster hunter art competition - round 7! "We have talked about many things which will make a good fanon game: a starting area, the flagship and ending bosses, we thought out in which area the game would start and where these monsters would live and what brand-new types of weapon can be mad, using their materials. We have tested your skills, and understood that you can draw monsters, hunters, landscapes and weapons. But this is not all. Now I want you to draw a companion for a hunter, a little critter who is brave enough to face a tigrex! You have to give me a drawing of a comrade in the armor made of any monster materials along with an armor set made of your end-game boss monster. I also want to see a description, including the attacs, special abilities (like felyne and cha-cha skills) and a general purpose of this companion. i.e.: cha-cha multi-tool, more of attacking; felyne: multy tool, more of assisting and saving your a*s in triky situations., and so on. Good luck. The idea of this round belong to Boris." Did this sound enough in Joe style? Anyway, this is my idea for the new round! I think you should make this, since my page is being visited by a very little number of people. However, I am keen on author rights and property (there have already been a few incidents, where my ideas were taken and I could do nothing) that's why I wrote the last line. Sorry if it is distracting, but I want it to be mentioned. (OK, it is more of a selfishness motive, but I also want to have something to be thanked for :) So, what do you think? Will you post it? Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 18:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The thing is... ... that I will probably not be able to contact him, since he is out, and very soon I leave to England and will have no internet acces (for a very weird reason in the school where I go you have to earn the right to use the Internet with good study and behavior. But aside from that the place is AWESOME! :) for the first two weeks, apparantly till 26 th of july I will have no acces to the internet. Tomorrow I will have to go to bed at 22, you will already have night, but it will be 12 in the nothern America and abot 10 at the alaska, so I will end the voting tomorrow before I go to sleep. Now I will go and start the final countdown, 'tu-du-du-du, turuturuturu-tu', that was the tune of the song :) So, I will end... WAIT A SEC!1! I forgot that the people of mary Hare (english school) will judge your work! (btw, the pics are already printed out). Hell, I even do not know what to do... Let's make it like this: Tomorrow the oficial voting will end, and the round will oficially be closed tomorrow, and I will post the results of the voting of Mary Hary students as soon as I can. So, I will end round 6, and You will start round 7, OK? And about the armor set: I think that this is okay, at first I even had an idea of asking you to draw an armor of your opponent's end game boss, but then I thought that this is way too much. So, a comrade in the armour. Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 21:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. :) I don't think I'll need more pictures till I fill this one in lol. Again, thanks! You're an amazing drawer! :D I'll definately come to you again lol. BariothQueen 17:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! I did as much as my eyes could strain XD hope I didn't miss anything. Barioth Pic with girl Thanks! I thought it would take longer, but it still took about 2 and a half to 3 hours. It was a pain getting all the little pixels to line up with the other colors. And even so, some parts of the picture I can imagine look like blawck. But hey, I tried my best XD I did try shading a picture once, but it didn't turn out well. Could barely see the shaded detail. Anyway, thanks, and good luck! :) BariothQueen 18:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry if I sound kinda too eager or anything, but I just wanna know how the pic is going lol. Btw, hows it going? (you in general I mean) BariothQueen 19:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) No worries, just wondered XD and school can be a pain -.- And glad you're dong ok ;) Just to let you know, you can draw the other characters when ever. Doesn't matter lol. Not pressuring you. I just wanted the cover page done :) Again, you're a great artist lol. And thanks for making the corrections I miss XD I didn't noticed the ear. I'm not so good with line art, cuz my eyes decieve me :P Anyway, hope you have a good day! :) Hey Haven't heard from ya in a while lol. How goes it? BariothQueen 02:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry about it lol, school work is far more important y'know. nice lagiacrus armor in the avatar picture. [ thetrueblade ] Amber.. Wears like the leather pants and jacket that you get from the online quests: Animal Attractions And there is another one (dunno the name) where you fight two jhos in the arena I think. She wears no headpieces, except maybe an earing or two (barrage) As for waist and arm pieces, she wears the mh3 jho waist (black) and spikes on her wrists. Sometimes spiked gloves. :3 Sorry I wasn't specific in chat, was busy XD Anyway, good luck and thanks!! BariothQueen 18:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) If you want to I guess. But here is the leather Jacket: http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/8/84/HellhunterJacket.png And here are the leather pants http://images.wikia.com/monsterhunter/images/1/1e/LeatherPants.png There is a white version of the hellhunter jacket, but it's called soul hunter jacket. Anyway, hope this helps. Hey! HEY BUDDY! I thought you died or something! o.O X3 BariothQueen 06:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pretty swell :3 little stressed (school) but other than that, dandy. Oh, do you have a finer (darker) line art concept of Amber? I've tried modifiying the first one to provide thicker lines but it's no use lol. You can do anything with almost everything these days, but if it's something specific... Ugh.. Humans have to do it (like it should be). Glad you're back though :3 You could draw Liam or Kathy's father next if you want. :3 Your pick :) BariothQueen 21:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Game Blog Can you go there pls: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zeldas_ganon/Monster_Hunter_P.C._Game_Blog We need some information of the contents you were planning to insert. What monsters were planned? What areas? We need them all. Democide 17:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Great! Can't wait to start it back up again :3 BariothQueen 23:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC)